Broken Girl
by tobemeganssecret
Summary: Bella comes from a broken home, living with her drug addict mother and dealing with her mothers abusive boyfriends. Renee sends Bella to her father because she wants to live with her new husband alone. What happens when she meets the mysterious Cullens, and is inexplicably drawn to the Cullen with the dangerous air about him. RATED MATURE FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer!:  All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. The plot is mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's POV_

Forks Washington, population 3,532. this is where my mother shipped me. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella. My mother is Renée Dwyer. She just got married to Phil Dwyer. He's good for my mom, he got her clean and sober and happy. However, I didn't fit into their life any longer, hence why I'm being shipped to my father's house in cold dreary Forks.

My father has never been a big part of my life. My mother left him when I was a year old and never looked back. I rarely saw him, and he never contacted me. I still hold some resentment towards him for that. He never came to see me and I never got a birthday card. I'm seventeen years old, and the last time I saw my father was ten years ago. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

He picked me up at the airport in Seattle, and our father daughter reunion was every bit as awkward as I'd expected. The drive from Seattle to Forks was a long, silent four hours. I was just eager to get home, and take a shower.

Charlie's house was a cozy looking two-story home, with woods in the background. Never in my life had I seen this much greenery. I noticed a beast of a truck sitting in his driveway, but I shrugged it off. Charlie being the Chief of Police here in forks could meant he could afford to have a second car.

Charlie showed me into my room and I was thrilled to see that it was spacious and it had a computer. The room was decorated in soft lavender, and was actually quite beautiful. I could easily make myself at home here.

Charlie knocked on my door frame and I turned to him.

"I love my room dad, thank you so much."

"Oh don't even mention it Bella, I thought purple would work for you, but if not we can change it."

"No, I like it, I really do." I smile widely at him then went back to unpacking my things.

"So, Bella I made you a set of keys to the house, and here's the keys to that truck sitting out there too." he smiles as he hands me the keys.

"Char- I mean dad, you don't have to give me your truck."

"I bought it for you Bells." he smiles sheepishly as he says this.

"Dad I don't know how to thank you for this, it means so much to me!" I run to my dad and hug him tight.

Charlie is shocked for a moment then he hugs me back.

"so, do you feel up to going to a bonfire down on the res? my friends would love to meet you."

Charlie was looking at me with such hope that I couldn't refuse.

"okay, but I'm driving!"

as me and Charlie walked towards the fire lit on the beach I froze. A young teenage boy who looked to be around 15 was walking up, but what struck me was his striking resemblance to a man my mother used to date.I took a deep breath and followed my dad.

'come on Bella, don't breakdown here, you know it's not really him' I tell myself.

I'm snapped out of my daze by my father calling my name.

"Bella, I'd like for you to meet my best friend, Billy, and this is his son, Jacob."

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you Bella, your father was so over joyed to hear you were moving back." billy was a weathered looking Indian man in a wheelchair but he had a friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Billy, I'm happy to be here, i needed more time with my father."

"Jacob here is the one who fixed up that truck for you bells." Charlie says as Jacob holds his hand out to me.

I shake his hand and get a chill at his touch. I should not feel this afraid of a stranger! He is a kid for Christs sake.

"Hi Bella." Jacob says with a grin that makes my fear peak.

thankfully we didn't stay long because I needed to get ready for my first day at forks high. I am so not looking forward to being the new girl.  
God help me.

* * *

**Authors note;**

**Please rate and subscribe and tell me what you think!**

**new chapters are already in the works. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer!: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. The plot is mine. **

* * *

**Chapter****2**:

_Bella's POV_

The next morning I arrived early to school. I refused to be gawked at and have people stare at me as I pulled into the parking lot. I went into the Front office and saw a Nice looking woman at the front desk, her name plate read Mrs. Cope.

"excuse me? Hello Mrs. Cope, my name is Isabella Swan, and today is my first day." I said as i smiled shyly.

"Oh, you're Chief Swans daughter aren't you? It's lovely to meet you, I have your class schedule here, along with a map of our campus. Here is your locker number and combination and here is a slip that I need you to have signed by every teacher and brought back to me at the end of the day."

"thank you, I'll see you after school then."

"alright dear, you have a good first day!"

I walked out of the office to see the school filling with kids. Most of them stared at me like I was some sort of anomaly. I hurried to my locker then checked the map to see where my first class was.

I found the room fairly easily, and I had time to spare so I decided to just stay outside the room and wait for class to start. When the class did start I head to the teacher's desk to get the slip signed.

Thankfully he didn't have me stand at the front of the class to introduce myself. He just pointed me to my seat and went back to organizing his papers. shortly before class started I noticed a pixie like girl rush into the room, and take a seat next to me.

She turned to me and flashed me a blinding smile.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen. You must be chief Swans daughter. You've been here less than an hour and you're already the talk of the school."

"nice to meet you Alice, I'm Bella." I said as i blushed at the fact that people  
were talking about me.

"would you mind if I looked at your class schedule? I'd love to see if we have any other classes together."

"sure."

Alice looked over my schedule and actually squealed with excitement.

"we have all the same classes Bella!" she practically shouted. "this is fate, we are meant to be best friends."

I laughed lightly at her antics.

"the Gods have spoken."

the rest of the morning classes passed by in a blur. I noticed people giving me strange looks but I just shrugged it off. Alice and I were polar opposites, but I really enjoyed her company. We got along great.

Alice told me that I just had to eat lunch with her and her family.I of course agreed, no way was I going to sit alone and feel awkward.

Alice practically danced to an empty table and said her boyfriend would get me food so I could just sit and relax. I was shocked that these people were so accommodating.

a few minutes later a boyishly handsome guy walked up with a tray of food which he placed in front of me.

"hi, I'm Edward... I didn't know what you liked so I hope this is okay." he said while smiling sheepishly.

"I'm Bella, and trust me this is fine, thank you very much."

Edward then walked off to get his own food, and Alice was bouncing in her seat beside me.

"so, what do you think of him? isn't he dreamy?"

I laughed. "your boyfriend i presume?"

"yes is it obvious?" Alice asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Just then three other heart stoppingly beautiful people walked up and took seats at the table.

"Oh! Bella, this is my brother Emmett." Alice said as she pointed to a bear of a man who had a goofy grin on.

"Hi Bella"

"and this is my sister Rosalie." I looked at the model-esque girl who surprisingly smiled warmly at me.

"nice to meet you Bella."

"And finally, my brother Jasper."

I looked up into Jaspers eyes and I gasped slightly as I drowned in his golden eyes.

"afternoon darlin'." Jasper said in a southern drawl that immediately made heat pool between my thighs.

"so, you guys are all brother and sister? you don't look related." I said as I blushed.

"no, were all adopted, the only ones of us related are Rosalie and Jasper."

I nodded, and couldn't help but look back to Jasper. He was beyond handsome. He looked like a sex on legs.

The rest of the day passed by slowly, I got more information from Alice, apparently Rosalie and Emmett were dating although they were adopted siblings. and Alice and Edward were doing the same. That left Jasper and Alice said he was single. Maybe she saw me stare at him because I never  
asked about his relationship status.

I felt drawn to Jasper by some invisible force. I didn't know what it was but I knew that I needed to get to know him.

At the end of the day Alice asked if I wanted to hang out after school one of these days. I gave her my number and told her I'd love to. I was hoping to spend some time at her place, and maybe see Jasper. I was already trying to do anything to see him again. and I'd never really had a conversation with him. What was wrong with me?

The week went by quickly after that, and my prayers were  
answered. On Wednesday Alice asked me if I would like to spend the night at her place then go shopping on Saturday. I was weary about shopping but I knew Charlie was going fishing this weekend and I didn't want to be alone.

When I got home I asked Charlie.

"bells, you go on ahead, I'm glad you're making friends. Do you need money?"

"no, it's okay I have money saved up. thank you daddy!" I hugged him quickly then set about cooking dinner.

I could not wait for this weekend!

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Please tell me what you think! this is my first story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer!: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. The plot is mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_Jasper POV:_

I can not believe I found my mate. Words can not even describe how beautiful she is. My Bella. She had hair that looked like a milk chocolate waterfall running down her back, and her eyes, oh her eyes were just huge orbs that saw what others didn't. she had this intelligence in her eyes. don't even get me started on her body. she was thin but had womanly curves in the right places. she looked so soft.

Even with her beauty, that's not what really caught my attention. All day I had felt someone else's emotions, I was overwhelmed with such grief and pain. when I realized it was Bella feeling that and that she was my mate, i knew I needed to find out what happened to her. I needed to know who hurt my Bella, and make them pay.

I noticed the effect I had on her, I saw the blush tinting her cheeks when i looked at her, and I smelled her arousal when I used my southern drawl. All the time in our presence I never once felt fear from her.

When I got home I decided to talk to the one in my family who I was closest with, Rosalie. Out of the entire family, Rose was the only one who never saw me as a monster. I was ashamed of what I had done during the southern vampire wars, and when Alice found me in that diner in Philadelphia I didn't believe that we would find animal drinking vampires, and I sure as hell didn't believe these vampires would accept me of all people. Me, Major Jasper Whitlock, the god of war! how could anyone truly accept me.

I had been right for the most part, they said that they would love for me to join them, but I could feel their emotions, they were disgusted with me. All of them but Rose, she felt familial love for me and she took me under her wing.

"Rose, can we go hunting? I need to talk..." I told her while not meeting her eyes.

"sure jazz let's go."

We took off running and didn't stop until we made it to a creek, out of earshot of the family.

"So, Jazz is this about Bella?"

I looked at her and I knew if I could I would be blushing. "you noticed? I can not believe I have such a lovely mate... I've been waiting for 150 years for her."

"jazz, she it perfect for you. She could not keep her eyes off of you... It is tricky though, I've never heard of another vampire finding their mate in a human."

"her emotions are what really hit me, I told you about the crushing sadness I felt today at school... It was her. she is hurting and I don't know why. the thought of someone hurting my Bella..." I'm cut off by a growl and I'm shocked to find out it was me.

"Jazz I think you need to get to know her better, she isn't going to recognize her mate, she will just feel the need to get to know you. Maybe you should stop by her place tonight, she looked exhausted today. Help her sleep soundly."

"Thanks Rose, you always know the right thing to do, what would I do with out you?" I ask with a grin.

"you'd be even more hopeless. now go!"

I threw my head back and laughed then took off towards Bella's house. The mating pull led me straight to a tree straight across from her window. I sat there quietly and watched he move around the room. every once in a while she would start humming and shaking her hips, it took every ounce of my control to not go to her then... seeing her body sway had my eyes darkening with lust. just when I felt my control slipping she got in bed and covered up.

I could hear as her breath evened out and I sat there and listened to her heart beat. I don't know how long I sat there, it could have been hours, when I heard her begin to whimper. Her whimpering gradually became louder and If I hadn't been an empath I would have thought she was having very pleasant dreams, but her emotions said otherwise. the amount of fear coming from her was nearly crippling.

soon I gave in and sent her some calm, I stayed there until her alarm went off, constantly feeding her calm and love. I had no Idea what had my Bella so upset but I would find out.

When I got home I asked Alice if she could invite Bella over for the weekend. I needed to get to know my mate, and since we had different schedules I know it would be best to wait until the weekend. I just hope she would agree to come. I needed her. and watching her from her tree was not cutting it.

* * *

**Authors note:**** so you guys, how am I doing? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer!: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. The plot is mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

_Bella POV:_

The rest of the week passed by too slow for my liking, but finally Friday was here. I could hardly contain my excitement. Alice picked me up this morning and straight after school we would head to her house. All week I've spent the entire lunch period staring at Jasper. I couldn't help it, it pained me to look away.

I tried ignoring it, and I told myself that it was just a crush and that we would never be together, and as I thought that I felt the sharpest pain in my chest. It was almost as if my heart would not stand for those thoughts.

After school me and Alice drove to her house, and I swear my jaw dropped. nestled deep in the woods was a huge modern looking three-story house. One side of the house was just windows, and there was a wrap around balcony on the second floor. off to the side was a unattatched garage that looked like it could hold up to eight cars. I knew that this family had money because of their father being a doctor but it was insane.

The interior was even more impressive, I knew that their mother was an interior designer so it was no surprise to me that it was very modern but still comfortable and inviting. Alice led me into the kitchen.

"would you like a snack or something to drink?" she asked me.

"oh no thank you."

just then a woman with caramel colored hair and the same topaz eyes walked in. she had a warm smile and she looked to only be about 26 at the very most.

"Bella, it is lovely to meet you, Alice has told me so much about you! My name is Esmé, welcome to our home." she smiled and hugged me softly. I couldn't help but notice how freezing her skin was.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen, thank you for having me over. Your house is absolutely incredible."

She smiled even wider at me. "Please Bella, call me Esmé. I'm glad you like it. I designed it all myself."

shortly after that the rest of the kids came in. Emmett picked me up in a hug and twirled me around.

"Emmett! put her down! where are your manners?" Esmé scolded.

Emmett put me down and smiled sheepishly. "sorry Bellybear."

I giggled at his nickname for me. "it's fine emmybear."

seeing his whole face light up at my use of a nickname made me smile. I really felt at home here. I looked at jasper who I noticed was watching me. I could immediately feel the heat in my cheek and I noticed everyone else smile knowingly at us.

"Hello Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk with me? There is a lovely creek nearby that I think you might enjoy." Jasper said, and he had such a hopeful look on his face that I felt my heart melt.

Alice chirped up "that's a great idea Jasper! go on Bella, we will get started on dinner. have fun." she winked at me.

Jasper grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but gasp at the electricity i could feel flowing between us.

We walked hand in hand until we reached the creek and we sat on a large rock.

"so, Bella tell me what your childhood was like." jasper said.

I knew that I could trust him with the truth. I should just tell him.

"well, my mother left my dad when I was a year old. She was really great for the first three years, then when I started pre-school she started going out and dating and partying. she thought I didn't notice, that I was too young to know what was happening. she began doing drugs, smoking cigarettes around me, and she started dating a guy named Ken. I was five years old when he moved in. He had some bad habits. he smoked crystal meth, and he got my mom to start doing it."

I took a deep breath before continuing on.

"my mom never paid attention to me after she started doing drugs. I never saw her. she stopped paying the bills, all the money went to drugs. we hardly ever had food. I was always sick and starving. her boyfriend, Ken was very mean to me... He would hit me anytime he heard me speak. my mom never cared, I tried telling her what he was doing. He overheard me telling her what was happening and he was so angry, he dragged me to the garage and locked the door, and he forced himself on to me... he said i felt so good that he wanted more of me, and he began forcing himself on me every night. and when he was done I would run to the bathroom and throw up and cry myself to sleep."

He reached over and wiped my tears away, I hadn't even realized I was crying. I blushed at his touch and shivered.

"you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to Bella..."

"no Jasper, I've never opened up to anyone... I don't know wh but I trust you." I blushed and then continued on.

"Ken left my mother when I was seven. she began bringing different guys home every night... she ignored me most of the time. I took over paying the bills and cooking. She began dating a new guy, a native american man named Dakota, and he was just as bad if not worse than Ken. He too beat me and forced himself onto me. He eventually left my mother too and she blamed me. Just last year she met a man named Phil, he was kind and gentle and he helped my mother get off drugs. they fell in love, and he proposed to her and they were married just a couple of months before I moved here. My mother wanted to move on with her life so she sent me here to live with my father, who is practically a stranger, he never visited me or kept in contact with me which makes living with him strange."

when I was done with my life story he pulled me towards him in a hug. I sighed happily and held on to him tightly. when he pulled away he softly kissed my lips, and my heart soared. i blushed bright red.

"Bella, I am so very sorry that you went through all that. thank you for sharing with me, I hate to change the subject but dinner should be ready, would you like to head back?"

"sure, I am getting pretty hungry."

He took my hand and we walked back, making small talk. I barely knew jasper but being with him felt like home. I couldn't explain it but I knew I needed him in my life.

When we got back I met Dr. Cullen. He looked so young especially to be a doctor. he too had the same color eyes and the cool skin.

"Bella, it is wonderful to meet you. let's eat shall we?"

I noticed that no one really ate. it was strange. there was something really strange about this family. I would get to the bottom of it.

After dinner we all went into the family room and played video games together, every one of us getting a turn. soon i felt my eyes drooping and someone carrying me up the stairs. I was placed in a bed that felt fantastic and I heard Jasper whisper to me.

"sweet dreams darlin'." and then he kissed my forehead ans was gone.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got up and went through my morning routine and got dressed.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Jasper cooking but i didn't notice anyone else up yet.

"good morning darlin' I hope you're hungry. everyone else is running errands, Alice will be back soon then you two can go shopping." He smiled brightly. this man is so beautiful.

I began eating, and I noticed he wasn't. "aren't you hungry?"

"oh no I ate earlier."

well that makes sense I guess. just as I finished eating Alice and rose came into the kitchen.

"Bella are you ready?" Alice asked as she bounced up and down. she must really love shopping.

Rose spoke up then. "Bella, would you mind if I tagged along? I love shopping and I'd love to get to know you."

"Of course rose! I'd love to get to know you." I smiled widely. Rose doesn't look like someone who would be so sweet.

We all got into the car and drove off to Port Angeles.

"So Bella, how was your walk with Jasper yesterday?" rose asked while wiggling her eyebrows.

"well, we talked about my life before moving here... and he kissed me." I blushed beat red but i couldn't stop the smile playing on my lips.

Alice squealed. "I knew you two would be perfect for each other! do you like him?"

I smiled wider. "Yeah, I really like him. its like there is something pulling me towards him."

As I spoke I absently rubbed my chest. Since we left its been hurting. it almost felt like a pull towards forks.

I ended up getting a few Alice approved outfits, and I got my hair done. really just some highlights and a trim but I felt so much better about myself.

Alice dropped me off at my house once we got back to Forks and I got to work on dinner, I missed Jasper terribly but I would see him on Monday. Life was looking up lately.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**What do you think? :D leave reviews! **


End file.
